Code of Conduct
The Miiverse Code of Conduct is a set of rules enforced by Miiverse administration. People must agree to these terms and follow them. Otherwise, they'll receive consequences. The Code of Conduct can be found in "Miiverse Settings" at any time, and if a user violates any of the guidelines, the admin messages requests they read the Code of Conduct again. The Code of Conduct is considered to be very long by some users, and many users don't agree with some of the rules it enforces. The Miiverse Code of Conduct can be viewed here. The Code of Conduct Miiverse Manners The following are some important guidelines for making Miiverse a fun and enjoyable experience for everyone. The Miiverse Code of Conduct contains detailed information, so please read it carefully. Posts Can Be Viewed Around the World Miiverse contains many gaming communities where people from all over the world can share their thoughts. When you post in a community, remember that everyone can see it, so please express yourself in a way that everyone can enjoy. Use common sense, and think before you post. Miiverse is a service that is also accessible from the Internet, so bear in mind that people who don't use Miiverse may also see your posts. Additionally, any comments you make on your friends’ posts will be seen not by just your friends but by people around the world, too. Please keep this in mind. Be Nice to One Another In order to keep Miiverse a fun place for everyone, we ask that you be considerate to other users. Help us keep Miiverse an enjoyable experience by not posting anything inappropriate or offensive. Do Not Post Personal Information—Yours or Others’ Remember, knowing someone in Miiverse isn’t the same as knowing them in real life. Never share your e-mail address, home address, work or school name, or other personally identifying information with anyone on Miiverse, and never share anyone else's information either. Additionally, if someone you meet in Miiverse invites you to meet him or her in the real world, do not accept. Miiverse is an online community and should not be used to arrange real-world meet-ups. Don’t Post Spoilers Some people come to Miiverse looking for tips and tricks for games, but others want to discover a game's secrets all on their own. Posts that reveal secrets of a game or its story are called "spoilers." If you're posting something about a game that might be a spoiler, be sure to check the Spoilers box before sending your post. This way, people who don't want to be spoiled won't see your post. Users Aged 12 and Under For the protection of younger users, direct friend requests are not possible in Miiverse for users aged 12 and under. At the same time, younger users can make friends on Wii U outside Miiverse by entering each other's Nintendo Network IDs in the friend list on the HOME Menu. We encourage younger users to make friends on Wii U only if they are friends in real life (such as friends from the same school or neighborhood). Therefore, do not attempt to exchange your Nintendo Network ID with other users on Miiverse. Additionally, do not attempt to exchange Nintendo 3DS or other friend codes. Code of Conduct Violations Our goal is to keep Miiverse fun and enjoyable for everyone. In the event that someone violates the Miiverse Code of Conduct, we will take appropriate action, up to and including blocking the offending user or console. A Few Reminders Please keep the following considerations in mind before posting on Miiverse. By Gamers, About Games Miiverse is a gaming community that allows people from around the world to interact and discuss the games they love. In communities dedicated to a specific game, please stay on topic, and only make posts relevant to that community and that contribute to the overall discussion. When someone posts on an unrelated topic, it may detract from users who want to discuss the game. In addition, please refrain from making posts that other users may find irritating, such as those asking for friend requests or asking people to Yeah your posts. Respect Other People’s Work You can post handwritten illustrations in Miiverse. Because you can make handwritten posts, you can also make sketches. Please post only your original works or works for which you have been given permission to use. As long as you follow the Miiverse Code of Conduct, you can use Nintendo’s copyrighted works within Miiverse. Do Not Let Others Use Your Nintendo Network ID Now that Miiverse can be accessed online from many different devices, you may be asked by others to let them use your Nintendo Network ID. However, letting others use your Nintendo Network ID is in violation of the Nintendo Network Agreement and may lead to suspension of your ID. Violation Types Additionally, the following content is prohibited from being posted or included in messages by the Miiverse Code of Conduct. Personal Information Personal information includes but is not limited to your e-mail address, home address, work or school name, and phone number. Never use Miiverse as a means of setting up real-world meet-ups. Never write or ask in public for account information or IDs for other services, or any information that would allow people to be contacted directly. Violent Content This kind of content includes anything that depicts violence, promotes suicide, or endorses acts of cruelty or violence. Inappropriate/Harmful Inappropriate or harmful content includes anything that promotes dangerous behavior or illegal activities. Hateful/Bullying This includes any content that slanders, defames, or misrepresents another person, as well as any discriminatory, harassing, or abusive content. Advertising This includes any posts containing commercial or marketing content (including advertisements; however, messages that have received permission from Nintendo and cases where an authorized URL can be attached to a post as a feature of an application are exempt), as well as any attempts to sway public opinion for the purpose of financial gain. Sexually Explicit Sexually explicit content includes anything containing nudity, sexuality, or propositions. Inappropriate Reporting Intentionally misreporting a post for violating the Miiverse Code of Conduct is itself a violation of the Miiverse Code of Conduct. Other Additional kinds of violation include intentionally posting the following: * Content that infringes on the copyrights, intellectual-property rights, usage of likeness, or privacy rights of any third party, * Religious or political content * Content that disrupts the community (multi-posts, completely empty/black posts, meaningless scribbles, etc.) * Content related to the borrowing, lending, or transferal of goods or money. * Content soliciting donations or participation in fundraisers or demonstrations * Soliciting people to enter their Nintendo Network IDs on friend lists, publishing Nintendo 3DS or other friend codes in communities, soliciting people to make public their friend codes, using other methods besides friend requests to try and establish relationships in communities. (This does not include making public the community code of a community you created.) * Mentions of inappropriate or vulgar bodily functions that may make others uncomfortable. * Impersonating other people, such as verified users, celebrities, or other Miiverse users * Any conduct that violated the Nintendo Network Services Agreement or any agreements pertaining to other games or services. Consequences of Inappropriate Behavior. Users who violate the Miiverse Code of Conduct may find their posts deleted and their access to Miiverse blocked. This can also impact all Nintendo Network IDs using the same Wii U consoles and Nintendo 3DS systems. If you see content that presents a credible risk to your or another's safety, please contact law enforcement. If contacted by law enforcement, Nintendo will work with them directly on their investigation. Reuse of Posted Content Your posts and comments may appear within games and may be modified to appear in those games. For example, only a portion of a post might be used, the poster’s name might be obscured, or a specific word might be left out. This is because posts sent to Miiverse will be used to make games more fun and will be in keeping with the game’s world feel or design. Thank you for your understanding. The Use of Messages and Content on Miiverse Nintendo may use your publicly available posts, comments, drawings, and other contributions to Miiverse as set forth in the Nintendo Network Services Agreement. Disclaimers and User Responsibilities Each Miiverse user is responsible for understanding and complying with the Miiverse Code of Conduct. We may update this at any time, so please refer to the latest version to stay informed of any updates.